


They Never Learn:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Cooking, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 Ihea 'oe I Ka Wa A Ka Ua E Loku Ana? (Where Were You When the Rain Was Pouring?), Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had time to think, As he came home from being held by the CIA, What does he think about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 2





	They Never Learn:

*Summary: Danny had time to think, As he came home from being held by the CIA, What does he think about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was just glad to be home from being held by the CIA, It was a hell of couple of days, & one that he would love to forget. The Blond decided to relax, & have a great evening.

**“God, Please just let us have one ** _normal_** year, Just one”**, The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he prayed. He went into the kitchen, so he can make some dinner, & have a beer. The Shorter Man went to get the ingredients that he needs, & to cook with.

Danny felt better as soon as he started to cook, & just was in his element, & on his turf. As he was setting to his place, He thought about the last 24 hours, & his opinion on the CIA, & the way that they acted. The Blond was just proud that Five-O outsmarted them.

“These guys are idiots, They never learn, I think that one of these days, The CIA is gonna lose it’s credibility, & that won’t bother me one bit”, Danny said to himself. He went to the table, & just enjoyed the night, like he planned, & forget the two shit days.

The End.


End file.
